


Seashells Down by the Sea Shore

by asherly89



Series: Baby Boy [7]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Age Play, Fluff, Fun, Light Angst, Little!TK, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Vacation, beach, daddy!carlos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:28:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27290470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asherly89/pseuds/asherly89
Summary: Carlos and TK get a much needed long weekend and they spend it down at the beach with friends. daddy!Carlos and little!TK
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Series: Baby Boy [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1929256
Comments: 8
Kudos: 50





	Seashells Down by the Sea Shore

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to everyone who reads this and comments and leaves kudos.

Carlos had been planning a long weekend away for months. He and TK had worked hard to get their time off. TK more than Carlos since his father was still wanting to make sure TK was well after getting shot. But Owen finally gave in and gave him four days off. TK couldn’t be more relieved and ecstatic. He hadn’t been able to regress for more than a day at a time since he and Carlos talked about going away. It had been hard on his mental health and he was at the point where he was going to break sooner or later.

He finished his shift early Thursday night and hightailed it to Carlos’. They were leaving early the next morning to get to Galverston, where they found a two bedroom house with a pool and a path that leads straight to the beach.

Carlos hadn’t told TK but he had invited Craig and Sam. They had become friends over the course of the last few months and sending anytime with them was time well spent.

TK had packed and repacked his travel bag so much Carlos had to stop him.

“I think you have enough to keep you occupied for the drive,” Carlos comments watching TK debate between his _Paw Patrol_ and _PJ Masks_ coloring book.

“But what if I pick the wrong one?” TK replies.

“If you think you need both, then bring them,” Carlos replies, “Maybe I can color while we drive.”

TK giggles, “Papi, you’re driving! You can’t color.”

Carlos smiles. He loves when he can make TK laugh, “You’re no fun! What if I get bored driving?”

TK shakes his head, “No! Papi, we could crash!”

Carlos takes his boy into his arms and kisses his neck and cheek making him laugh harder, “Papi, no! Stop!”

Carlos releases TK from his hold and lets him go back to packing his bag, “But really, TK, bring both. You never know what you want until you don’t have it.”

* * *

The next morning TK’s still sleepy enough that he doesn’t argue about getting into the car. Carlos makes sure their bags are in the car and checks that everything needed is still there. After TK packing and repacking last night he hopes they didn’t forget anything.

After turning off the lights and making sure the door was locked he makes his way back to the car. TK is still sleeping against the door, Carlito and his blanket on his lap to keep him warm. 

Carlos goes through the drive through of Dunkin’ Donuts to grab breakfast and coffee. He gets TK his usual. Even if he wakes up little, some coffee and a couple of doughnuts won’t hurt him.

“Time to wake up, sleepy boy,” Carlos gently shakes the man next to him, “I have doughnuts and coffee.”

TK wrinkles his nose as he wakes up. His eyes slowly open and he whines from the sun coming into the car, “Too bright.”

Carlos finds him some sunglasses and places them over his eyes, “Better?”

TK nods, “Thanks.”

“I got you your usual,” Carlos says and hands over the iced coffee with a bag full of doughnuts.

“You’re the best, you know that?” TK says as takes the first sip of his drink.

As Carlos drives TK takes control of the music. He plays song after song, telling Carlos little tidbits of the song and singing along when he feels like it. Carlos listens to every word. TK’s good mood is infectious and Carlos can’t help but sing along as well.

As they get closer and closer to the beach, TK’s mind switches from adult to kid. He’s getting restless and soon he’s asking Carlos every five minutes if they’re there yet. Carlos stays calm and tells him to look at the GPS on the phone to see where they are. TK looks at it but he’s too wired to look at the time left and he whines he’s bored.

Carlos sees a sign for a rest stop coming up and he pulls off at the exit.

“Why don’t we go to the bathroom, stretch our legs for a bit,” Carlos says. It’s been a while since they both finished their coffees and if Carlos is being honest to himself he’s been having to piss for the last half hour.

“I don’t have to go,” TK says.

“Ok, but I do so why don’t you try while we’re here,” Carlos says.

TK huffs but follows Carlos into the bathroom. TK ends up peeing and Carlos gives him a knowing look. TK sticks his tongue out at the man as he washes his hands.

They walk a lap around the area before getting back into the car. 

“Do you want to stop for lunch and eat in the car or wait until we get to the house?” Carlos asks.

“I can wait,” TK replies.

“I have snacks if you want something,” Carlos says. He goes to turn around to grab the snack bag from behind TK’s seat but comes up empty, “I...I left the snack bag at home.”

“It’s okay, Papi, I’m not hungry,” TK says.

Carlos kisses him on the cheek, “You’re too sweet.”

TK’s in a better mood once they had a break from the car and he’s back to playing songs. He plays Baby Shark three times before Carlos tells him to change the song, which makes TK pout but he switches it to a Kidz Bop cover.

When they reach the beach house they both breathe a sigh of relief. The house is beautiful. There’s a little swing on the front porch and the door is blue matching the ocean.

“Let’s get all our stuff inside then go find some lunch,” Carlos says, “We can go shopping for food after.”

TK gets out of the car with Carlito in his hand and his blanket in the other.

Carlos opens the door with the code the owner had sent him and when he opens the door they’re breath is taken away. The house is beautiful. Walking in they’re immediately in the living room that opens to the kitchen. There’s a counter with stools so you can look into the kitchen but also the living room. To the right of the front door is a laundry room and a bathroom with a bedroom. There’s a queen size bed in the room that is made up with light blue sheets and a white comforter. To the left there’s the master bedroom with a bed made up like the first. The only difference is a bathroom that is attached to the room. The back sliding door opens to a pool and a path that leads to the beach and ocean.

“Papi, it’s beautiful,” TK sighs, “Can we move here?”

“I don’t know how our jobs will like that,” Carlos replies.

There’s a honk from outside and TK’s head whips around. He sees another car parking next to Carlos’ from the open front door and he makes his way to the doorway. He sees Craig and Sam step out of the car and he squeals.

“Sam!” TK yells and runs out to throw his arms around the other man.

“TK!” Sam yells back and hugs him close, “How are you?”

“I didn’t know you’d be here!” TK exclaims.

“Daddy said it was a surprise,” Sam replies, “I wanted to tell you, but he said if I did I’d get a spanking.”

TK eyes go big, “That’s no good...come inside! It’s so cool! There’s a pool and, and a trail that leads to the beach. Oh my God Sam...we can build sandcastles together!”

* * *

That night Sam and TK are giddy and playful. They play together as Carlos cooks dinner and Craig watches. Dinner is simple, pasta and sauce and TK’s face gets dirty with sauce. 

“I’m going to have to give you a bath tonight,” Carlos comments when he sees TK trying to wipe his face, but just gets more sauce on his face.

“Can I have bubbles?” TK asks. 

“I can see if there is any in the bathroom, but I didn’t think to bring any,” Carlos replies.

TK sighs, “I really like bubbles.”

“I love bubbles!” Sam says, “Daddy always gives me a bubble bath. Sometimes I get a bath bomb. Do you have bath bombs?”

TK shakes his head and looks over at his papi, “Can I have a bath bomb instead?”

Carlos laughs, “I know for a fact I don’t have any of those.”

TK sighs, “You’re no fun.”

“If I’m no fun, then I guess we can just go home and forget about the beach tomorrow,” Carlos replies.

“No!” TK yells, “I’m sorry, please, I want to go to the beach.”

Carlos cracks a smile, “I forgive you.”

TK leans over and kisses his cheek leaving pasta sauce on his face, “Love you, papi.”

After baths for both boys, and everyone was settled on a couch they put on a movie. Craig finds some animated thing on Netflix and it keeps both boys' attention. Craig gives Sam a sippy cup to drink from and Sam cuddles into his side. TK sits in Carlos’ lap, his blanket on his lap and his thumb in his mouth. Both boys are sleepy after the movie but protest going to bed. Carlos guides TK into their room while Craig carries a sleepy Sam into theirs.

TK protests being put to bed, but Carlos kisses his forehead with promises of fun on the beach the next day. TK smiles in his sleep at that.

* * *

The next morning TK wakes before Carlos and he jumps on the man to wake him up, “Papi...papi time to get up! The beach! We have to go to the beach!” TK says.

Carlos grumbles and cracks his eyes open, “TK what time is it?”

TK looks around for a clock and finds Carlos’ phone on the nightstand. He grabs it and looks at the screen, “6:15.”

Carlos groans, “TK, baby, it’s way too early. Come back to bed and cuddle with Papi for a bit.”

“But the beach,” TK whines.

Carlos pulls TK off of his body and down to his side. He rolls so he’s on his side and throws an arm over TK to settle him, “The beach will still be there when we wake up later. Much later.”

TK huffs but gets comfortable next to Carlos, “Papi...”

“Yes baby,” Carlos answers.

“Can we go looking for seashells at the beach?” TK asks.

“We can do whatever you want at the beach. We have all day, and tomorrow to go hunt for seashells,” Carlos replies, “Now sleep. Papi is still tried.”

Later Carlos wakes up to the smell of bacon. He looks at this phone to see it’s a little after eight and TK’s fast asleep, his mouth wide open as he snores. He carefully gets out of bed and walks to the bathroom to pee before making his way out to the living room. He finds Craig at the stove with Sam sitting at the corner playing with his action figures.

“Good morning,” Carlos says.

“Hey, good morning,” Craig replies, “I’ve started breakfast. Do you want coffee? There’s some in the pot.”

Carlos sighs, “You’re a godsend.” and he walks to the coffee pot to grab a cup of fresh, hot coffee.

“What’s the plan for the day?” Craig asks.

“I was thinking after breakfast we’d get the boys ready and head to the beach. Let them enjoy the sun. I can pack a picnic and we can eat on the sand.”

“I like the sound of that,” Craig replies, “Maybe I can see some time in the water. See how the waves are.”

“Mmm, a swim would be nice,” Carlos says, “It’s been years since I’ve been to the beach.”

“Papi?” TK voice comes from the bedroom.

“I should go check on him,” Carlos says getting up from his seat.

“Don’t take too long. Foods almost ready,” Craig replies.

Carlos nods and walks into his and TK’s room, “What’s up baby?”

TK’s sitting up in bed rubbing at his eyes, “Where’d you go?”

Carlos moves over to the bed and sits, “I was talking to Craig about today. Remember the beach?”

TK perks up at that, “Beach? Now?”

“We have to eat breakfast first, but after we’re going to the beach. I’m going to pack a picnic so we can eat on the sand.”

TK lights up, “Can I have a peanut butter and jelly sandwich for lunch?”

“I think that can be arranged,” Carlos replies with a smile.

After breakfast TK and Sam are both hyped for the beach and can’t contain themselves. Craig and Carlos work fast to get the cooler filled with ice and food. Carlos has TK and Sam grab the beach toys they had brought and their towels so they’re ready.

“Papi, can we go now?” TK whines.

“One more minute,” Carlos replies.

“I can take them,” Craig says, “If you can handle the cooler by yourself.”

“I can,” Carlos says, “Go, I’ll be there in five.”

“Boys, time to go!” Craig says.

TK and Sam shoot up from their seats and run to the sliding door. They wrestle to open the door but Sam triumphs and slides the door open before running out of it.

“No running!” Craig says, but the two boys are already running down the path that leads to the beach.

At the beach TK and Sam stake a claim on a spot that’s close to water but not too close so when the tide comes in that water won’t wash away their castle. Craig puts the umbrella, chairs, and the bag full of other beach items down with a huff.

“Before you get to have any fun, you have to help me set up everything. And put on sunscreen,” Craig tells the two boys.

They both pout and whine but Craig threatens Sam with a spanking and TK with a time out and they both drag their feet but go about helping Craig with everything. Craig gets the sunscreen out and starts to help Sam put it on his fair skin. He jokes about Sam becoming a lobster without wearing any and Sam blushes.

“Don’t turn into a lobster!” TK says to his friend, “I don’t want you to pinch me!”

Sam giggles, “I would never pinch you.”

Carlos comes with the cooler and places it down in the sand, “Come here TK, let me get your back.”

TK happily moves over to his Papi and turns his back to him. He laughs as Carlos tickles his sides as he’s applying sunscreen, “Papi, stop.” Carlos tickles him once more before letting him be free.

Sam and TK run off to the water and swim around the small waves coming to the shore. Carlos and Craig watch their boys from their chairs.

“I could get used to this,” Carlos comments, “It’s so peaceful.”

“I wouldn’t mind moving closer to the beach,” Craig replies, “But Sam would miss his friends too much.”

“I don’t know how TK would do without his father around,” Carlos says back, “They’re a unit. Do almost everything together. Plus his dad has cancer. I don’t think he’d want to be away from him.”

Craig sighs, “That’s rough. When my mom had cancer it was horrible. I’m thankful she beat it.”

They’re both quiet watching their boys after that. The sound of the waves are peaceful and Carlos closes his eyes letting it lull him into sleep.

“Papi!” TK cries and Carlos is immediately awake. He sits up to look for his boy and finds him a foot away.

“What is it, baby?” Carlos asks.

“Can you come swim with me?” TK asks, “I don’t want to go into the deep water without you.”

Carlos smiles at him,” Yeah, baby. I would love nothing more.”

Carlos moves from his chair and over to TK. TK grabs his hand and pulls him close, “It’s cold.” TK comments as they get to the water’s edge.

Carlos’ toes get wet and TK wasn’t kidding, the water was cooler than he thought, “We’ll go in slowly.”

They make their way further into the water and once they’re waist deep TK grabs onto Carlos and won’t move an inch further.

“We’re in too deep. Let’s go back to the shore,” TK says and pulls Carlos’ arm to move him back to the shallower water.

“Are you sure? It’s not that bad once we get out here,” Carlos replies.

“I’m scared,” TK says and his eyes start to fill with tears.

“Okay, okay” Carlos replies, “There’s no need to cry. We’ll go back. And how about we have lunch. Rest for a bit. You’ve been playing in the water for quite a long time.”

TK nods, “Will you carry me?”

Carlos turns around and TK hops onto his back, wrapping his arms and legs tight around his body. He buries his face into Carlos’ shoulder hiding his face as they make their way back to shore.

Once they make it back to shore, they see Sam has already made his way to the shade of the umbrella. He’s sitting in between Craig’s legs resting his head on Craig’s thigh as he drinks a Carpi-Sun. Craig has a sandwich in hand and smiles when Carlos and TK come back.

“How was your swim?” Craig asks.

“Cold,” Carlos replies, “I thought the waters here were supposed to be warm.”

“Not with the weather we’ve been having,” Craig comments, “I’ll have to check it out myself after lunch.”

“Can you help us build a sandcastle?” TK asks Craig.

Craig smiles at him, “I would love to.”

After that the four men sit around, eating and talking quietly between themselves. Sam lays out in the sun on his towel as TK finishes his lunch. Carlos rubs more sunscreen on TK before letting him back in the sun which makes TK ansty but he lets the man do what he wants. He goes to lay on his towel next to Sam and closes his eyes. He drifts off with the sound of the waves hitting the beach.

Sam wakes him up by pinching his side, “I’m a lobster! I pinch!”

TK bats the pinching hands away, “No, stop! I’m awake! I’m awake!”

Sam pinches at him again and TK slaps his hand away. He grabs his towel and moves over to where Carlos is sitting, “Papi, help me! Sam’s a lobster!”

Carlos looks up from the book he’s reading and smiles as he sees Sam come over to where TK is hiding behind his chair. Sam goes for the attack but TK dodges it. He doesn’t see the cooler and falls over it landing the sand. The sand kicks up and gets into his mouth.

“TK are you okay?” Carlos asks moving to help him up.

“I got sand in my mouth,” TK says and tries to spit out.

“Here have some water,” Carlos says, handing him a bottle, “Swish it around and spit it out. It should help.”

TK does as he’s told and he’s grateful his mouth is clean.

“Sam,” Craig’s voice comes from his seat, “Come here.”

Sam moves over to his daddy and Craig points at a spot for him to sit down, “Five minutes. You need to be more careful. TK could’ve gotten really hurt.”

Sam sniffs, “I’m sorry, daddy.”

“It’s not me you need to apologize to,” Craig replies, “Time out, then after you need to apologize to TK.”

Sam does his time and apologizes, which TK accepts. They go back to playing but soon the sun starts to set and Carlos and Craig decide it’s time to head back to the house. TK and Sam both whine and pout, even trying to use the argument they didn’t get to make a sand castle.

“We have all day tomorrow to make a castle,” Carlos replies.

“Plus we have a pool we haven’t used yet,” Craig adds.

TK and Sam pout all the way back to the house and even stomp their feet as they back their way into the bathrooms to wash off. After the showers both are feeling a little better but still whine and pout through dinner.

TK falls asleep after dinner cuddled on the couch with his blanket and Carlito. He wakes up in bed with Carlos wrapped around him. He doesn’t question how he got there just gets out quietly to see what’s for breakfast.

He finds Sam at the stove cooking pancakes. “Your daddy lets you use the stove?” TK asks.

Sam turns around with a smile, “Only when I’m big.” and winks at TK.

TK gets it. While TK stayed in his little space, Sam wasn’t. It makes TK embarrassed. He’s only ever been little with Sam, never had the chance to see him as an adult. He doesn’t know if he wants to stay in little headspace, or go to big so he excuses himself and goes back to his bedroom.

Carlos is up and smiles at TK, “Morning baby. Is Craig cooking us breakfast again?”

TK shakes his head, “No, Sam.”

“Sam?” Carlos questions, “He’s cooking?”

TK nods, “Yeah.”

Carlos notices the sad tone in TK’s voice and moves over to him, “Are you okay?”

TK shrugs.

“Do you want a hug?” Carlos asks.

TK nods. Carlos moves over to him and pulls him close. TK wraps his arms around the man and holds on tightly.

“I’ve never seen Sam be big before,” TK whispers, “I don’t know how to act around him.”

Carlos kisses the top of his head, “You can just be you. You know Sam won’t judge you.”

TK hides his face in Carlos’ shoulder, “I know but Papi, what if he doesn’t like me?”

Carlos smiles to himself because of course TK’s scared Sam won’t like him. “I’m sure he’ll love you no matter how you are, little one. Just be yourself.”

TK pulls away from Carlos when he’s feeling better and he kisses Carlos on the cheek as a thank you. He grabs Carlito from bed and moves slowly back out into the living room and kitchen to go talk to Sam.

Sam’s still cooking when he goes back to the kitchen, but now Craig’s there helping him and Carlos isn’t far behind. TK watches as the three men talk, mostly listening and when his breakfast is put in front of him he eats it with a small smile. Sam made Mickey Mouse pancakes for him. He even added whipped cream, and strawberries to it.

Sam takes a seat next to TK with his own plate of food, “I like my pancakes shaped like Mickey Mouse when I’m little, so I hope you like them too.”

TK gives him a small smile, “It’s perfect.”

After breakfast Sam’s back to being little and he asks TK to play with him while Craig and Carlos clean up. They end up laying in the living room playing with TK’s legos. They try to build a castle but don’t have enough pieces to make more than a tower and a wall.

“Should we try out the pool today?” Carlos asks.

“I want to build a sand castle,” TK replies, “You promised.”

Carlos sighs, “I did, didn’t I?”

“I want to build one too!” Sam says.

“Two against one,” Carlos says and turns to Craig, “Want to go to the beach again?”

“It’s why we’re here isn’t it?” Craig answers.

They end up only taking the pails and shovels to build a sandcastle. The boys don’t want to play in the water and Craig brings a couple of chairs and towels, just in case. Craig helps make the sand wet enough to hold once the pails are flipped over while Carlos uses his fingers and a shovel to make windows and lines to look like bricks.

An hour later the castle is built and has a moat around it so the water won’t watch it away as soon as the tide rolls in.

“Let’s take a picture,” Carlos says and pulls his phone from his pocket.

TK, Sam, and Craig carefully move around the castle and smile at the camera. Carlos snaps a photo and then trades with Craig to get one with the boys and the castle as well. They find two women walking by and ask them to take a photo with the four of them and the women giggle at the men but agree. The women try to flirt with Carlos but he brushes them off with a “That’s my boyfriend.” and points at TK. The two women quickly say their goodbyes and hurry down the beach.

“Lunch time?” Carlos asks when he turns back to the others.

TK asks for a piggy back ride on the way back to the house and Carlos lets him hope on. It’s hard to walk in the sand with the extra weight but he makes it back to the house and deposits the man on the deck.

“After lunch we should go swimming,” Craig says, “in the pool this time.”

The boys are ecstatic and quickly eat their lunches before changing into their swim trunks again. They run out onto the deck and jump into the pool making the water splash over the sides.

Carlos and Craig join them a few minutes later both diving in head first and swimming over to their boys and pulling at their legs making them laugh and try to get away.

Carlos doesn’t stay in the pool long, but goes to lay out on one of the lounge chairs. TK joins him, cuddling up to him and falls asleep with his head on his shoulder. His soft snores play in Carlos’ ear.

Carlos wakes when Craig shakes his shoulder, “I’m going to start the barbeque if you want to shower and get dressed.”

Carlos yawns, “Sounds good.” He stretches his arms the best he can and looks down at TK. The man’s eyes are slowly blinking open and a soft smile plays at his lips.

“Hey baby, have a nice nap?” Carlos asks.

TK nods, “Always sleep well when you’re nearby.”

Carlos gives him a kiss on his forehead and moves to sit up, “Craig’s going to start the barbeque if you want to grab a shower.”

“Can I have a bath? I’m too lazy to stand,” TK says, “I think my bones melted away.”

Carlos smiles at TK’s antics, “If your bones melted how are you going to get into the house?”

“Can you carry me? Please?” TK asks, “Papi?”

The pout TK gives is the one Carlos can’t deny. He swoops in putting an arm under TK’s legs and the other around his back and picks him up with ease, “You’re going to be the death of me.”

* * *

The barbeque is fired up by the time Carlos and TK are cleaned and in sweats and t-shirts. Sam is coloring at the table inside and looks up when the two men come near, “TK you want to color?”

TK lights up, “Yes!” He runs off to his bag to grab his coloring book and crayons. He comes back with his coloring book and places it across from Sam.

Carlos moves outside to see how Craig’s doing, “Looks like you’ve got everything under control.”

Craig looks up, “Nothing like grilling. I love a good barbaque. Do you want me to grill the corn on the top rack?”

“Sounds good,” Carlos says, “Do you need anything?”

“I’m good,” Craig replies. He sighs, “I’m going to hate having to go home tomorrow.”

“I know I’m not ready to leave,” Carlos replies, “It’s been nice to let TK be himself for a few days. It’s been a while since we’ve had more than a day to let him be little.”

“That hard, huh?” Craig says.

“We’ve been busy leading up to this vacation. Both putting in OT, TK making sure his dad would be alright while he was away, just...a lot.”

“It’s not just TK who needed this,” Craig says back, “You needed it as well.”

Carlos goes to protest but Craig shakes his head, “No, listen to me. You may not think you taking care of TK, being a daddy to him, doesn’t do anything for you but it does. You may not see it as a release for yourself but it is. I know when I’m stressed being a daddy to Sam helps me realign. Destress from everything.”

Carlos doesn’t reply right away but lets what Craig says settle into his mind and he goes over the words in his head. He never thought that taking care of TK was anything more than helping TK, but Craig is right. When they play it does release the tension. He always feels lighter.

“Papi,” TK’s voice comes from the sliding door.

“Yes, baby?” Carlos asks.

TK comes to him and sits on his lap. Carlos wraps an arm around TK’s waist to keep in place, “What’s going on?”

TK is shy but asks, “Can we get ice cream after dinner?”

“Of course, baby,” Carlos replies, “We can walk down to the little ice cream shop that’s a block away.”

* * *

The ice cream shop is busy after dinner. There’s families there with kids running around and the teens working the counter are working quickly to get the orders filled. TK begs for cotton candy flavored ice cream and Carlos shakes his head telling him to pick something else. Sam on the other hand wants a shake and Craig buys them a shake to share.

TK ends up with birthday cake ice cream with rainbow sprinkles and Carlos gets a cup of peanut butter and chocolate. They find an empty table to sit at and settle in to eat their treats. Sam drinks most of the shake only letting Craig have a sip here or there. TK eats half of his cup before saying he’s too full and leaning on Carlos’ arm saying his tummy hurts.

“We should head back to the house, get something for your tummy,” Carlos says.

TK nods, “I wanna cuddle.”

“I can give you cuddles back at the house,” Carlos replies.

TK huffs, “You’re no fun.”

Carlos puts his arm around TK and kisses his head, “You keep thinking that.”

* * *

The next morning they pack the cars up to head home. Craig and Carlos split the left over food so they can take it home. Sam and TK keep hugging and trying to stay longer but soon Craig makes Sam say good bye and gets him into the car.

TK’s eyes tear up watching his friend leave, but Carlos is there wrapping his arm around his shoulders and whispering that it’s okay. TK sighs as Craig’s car pulls away and disappears out of sight.

“You ready, baby?” Carlos asks.

TK wipes at his eyes, “Yeah.”

Carlos checks to make sure they have everything and locks up the house. He makes it to the car before TK stops him.

“Did you forget something in the house?” Carlos asks.

“I...I didn’t get my seashell!” TK exclaims, “I never found one.”

Carlos smiles, “We have time before the traffic gets too bad, come on. Let’s go back to the beach.”

TK runs off before Carlos can stop him and Carlos can only run after him. He finds TK searching the sand for a shell. “You can’t just run off,” Carlos says, “What if you got hurt?”

TK looks at him, “Sorry?” but Carlos knows TK isn’t.

“Let’s go further down to find a shell. We’ve already been around here enough to know there isn’t any here,” Carlos says and pulls TK to the left. Closer to the rocks and tide pools.

They search through the sand and water but there’s nothing but seaweed and sand. TK sighs, “There’s nothing here...let’s just go home.”

Carlos hears the disappointment in his voice, “Just a little longer, baby, I feel like there’s a seashell here calling your name.”

Carlos searches more digging through the sand and looking in between the rocks. He sees TK climb up the rocks and almost tells him to be careful but TK starts yelling and jumping up and down, “Shells! Papi! Shells!”

Carlos climbs up to see what TK is screaming about and when his head clears he sees shells scattered over the rocks. He smiles, “Pick one baby.”

TK carefully walks over the rocks and looks at the shells picking one up then putting it down. He picks up a big, white shell that shines in the light, “This one,” he says and shows it to Carlos. 

“Very pretty, baby, just like you,” Carlos replies.

TK blushes at the comment. He picks up another one and shows it to Carlos, “This one is for you.”

Carlos can’t help but smile, “I love it baby. Anyone else you want to get a shell for?”

TK picks up a few smaller ones before moving back to Carlos and climbing down, “I got one for the station.”

Carlos nods, “Good idea. I’m sure they’ll love them.”

They make their way back to the car and Carlos finds a bag TK can put the shells in so they don’t get lost or broken on the way home. TK settles into his seat with Carlito on his lap and Carlos gets into the driver seat.

As they drive off TK takes Carlos’ hand in his and kisses the back of it, “Thank you. This weekend is just what I needed.”


End file.
